Te encontraremos
by DobleWhammy
Summary: Una frase, una persona, un error, una guerra. Flippy junto a Fliqpy arriesgaran sus vidas para encontrar aquella persona importante para ambos, acompañados de un personaje singular. El hijo de uno y sobrino de otro.
1. Organizacion

************ Te encontraremos**** ********

_**(**__Una frase, una persona, un error, una guerra. _

_Flippy junto a Fliqpy arriesgaran sus vidas para encontrar a aquella persona importante para ambos, acompañados de un personaje singular. El hijo de uno y sobrino de otro.__**)**_

_Summary_

************ Te encontraremos**** ********

**Aviso, Anuncio, Advertencia (AAA): **Los personajes de este Fic (Happy Tree Friends) no me pertenecen a mi, sino a sus determinados creadores y Mondo Media. Simplemente soy dueña de la historia y un por de Inners creados por mi, otros dos son de propiedad privada de FFArjonita Company. Cualquier relación de este fic con otro, es pura coincidencia. Ideas puramente de DobleWhammy Company. Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos.

— Hola a todos — Sonríe de lado — Regreso y por más y más. Se me vino una locura. Se fomento, creció, y finalizo con transformarse en esto luego de que mi musa me picara con una picana todas las mañanas — Queda muda — ¿Qué? Es verdad — Sonríe — Espero que les guste esto. Es solo una locura que puede crecer y ser algo más. Esto depende siempre de ustedes. Ya que escribo para ustedes y nadie más.

— Mentirosa — Masculla una mujer de ojos pardo y cabellera castaño. Nota la mirada seria de DW — Digo… ¡Mientes!, dime que me amas, júrame que nunca, piensas alejarte de mi… ¡Mientes! Mírame a los ojos… — Comenzó a cantar el tema "Mientes" de Enrique Iglesias. La morocha (ósea yop) gruñe tranquila.

— Bien, sin más que decir. Esta locura que se abre delante de ustedes. Nos leemos abajo — Saluda cordialmente antes de que comenzara la película…

************ Te encontraremos**** ********

"_Abres la puerta y digo: "¡Si te vas no vuelvas!"_

_La rabia me consume y lloras,_

_Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma_

_Sin saberlo,_

_Te lo juro, no lo sabia_

_Y de haberlo sabido la suerte seria…_

_Cuatro de septiembre:_

_Mi frase: "Si te vas no vuelvas" me persigue_

_Y ciento ganas de llamarte pero no contestas,_

_¡No entiendo porque no contestas!_

_Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue…"_

_**(**__—__ Yo te esperare __- __Cali y El Dandee __—__**)**_

******** Te encontraremos ********

*****Organización*****

— ¡No deseo oír más Flaky! — Le gritó colérico el oji-verde mientras mostraba una gran seriedad y se daba vuelta brusca para dirigirse hacia un sillón de terciopelo verde que aguardaba paciente detrás de los jóvenes, a su dueño, frente a una chimenea.

El suelo alfombrado con un tono bordo oscuro atrapaba los sonidos pesados de las pisadas del muchacho. No se oía ningún tipo de ruido, ni siquiera rechineos productos del crujir de la madera, que yacía debajo de este tapado.

— Pero… ¡Flippy! — Insistió la oji-carmesí desesperada con una mirada llena de tristeza y desesperación sin avanzar de su lugar. Muy cerca de la puerta a la salida del hogar.

— ¡Basta! — Exaltó sin darse vuelta — ¡Deja ya esas estúpidas ideas! — Agregó molesto.

De una forma brusca dejo caer el peso de su cuerpo en el asiento, a la vez que realizaba un puchero mientras se negaba a cambiar el gesto de seriedad que tenía. Estaba completamente furioso. Sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de reventar. Como su alma se hacia añicos ante la situación.

Como Fliqpy también comenzaba a desear matarla por sus acciones.

— Flippy — Masculló con lágrimas en sus ojos — Perdóname — Mencionó.

Cabizbajo, camino lentamente resignada con una maleta en su mano derecha sin desear dar marcha atrás o mirarlo por última vez. Llevaba puesto una blusa azul y un short negro. El delineador de sus ojos se esparcía en sus mejillas a la vez que las lágrimas culminaban en su boca.

Levemente abrió la puerta.

— ¡Si te vas, no vuelvas! — Exaltó desgarrado el veterano. Estaba erguido frente a la chimenea observado a la pelirroja quien no se dio vuelta para verlo a los ojos por última vez. A aquellos que estaban llenos de odio y no de amor como acostumbraba.

Su corazón se desplomaba por aquellas palabras. Su llanto no se hizo esperar pero aun así, a pesar de sus sentimientos, de la razón. De todo lo que su mente analizaba. No regresaría a esa casa jamás.

— "Flippy" — Pensó a la vez que se subía a un vehículo particular que yacía estacionado frente a la casa del veterano para llevarse a la muchacha a su nuevo hogar.

Este arranco con su nuevo tripulante, llevándose todos los sonidos del motor lejos. La calle había quedado vacía, solitaria y silenciosa en esa noche tan calurosa de verano. Donde la luna era el único farol que daba una tenue iluminación junto a sus demás acompañantes; los luceros.

La casa del veterano era casi igual, solo que el minúsculo tronido de la leña al quebrarse por ser quemado en ese ardiente fuego, sacaba un poco aquel ambiente que se había formado, tan pesado y agobiante. Pero no tardo tanto para ser destruido de manera hostil por un grito ahogado del soldado quien lloraba por lo que ocurría.

Lo destrozaba por dentro la situación.

— ¡Flaky! — Gritó tomándose del cabello dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas. Lagrimas pasaban por sus mejillas para llegar a su nariz y de allí al suelo. Las fotos de la pelirroja invadía el hogar por todas partes, de él y su pequeño.

— ¡Papá! — Exaltó el menor corriendo desesperado hacia el peli-verde. Este niño había visto todo oculto en las escaleras a un lado de la chimenea. El soldado se altero al oír esa exaltación que lo saco de sí. Su iris se volvió completamente amarillo — ¿Tío? — Cuestionó el niño al notar el color de sus ojos cuando este levanto la vista.

Conocía todo ya de su familia a la que había sido destinado. Y para él era lo mejor, una madre sobre protectora y un padre completamente compañero, consejero y buen oído.

Y como no olvidarse de un Tío espectacular que le enseñaba defensa y lo protegía en la escuela.

— ¿Fleppy? — Consultó el asesino dejándose caer en el suelo débilmente pero utilizando sus brazos para detener algún estilo de golpe. Sentía su cuerpo muy cansado — Deberías estar dormido. Mañana tienes clases — Agregó con aquel tono amargo, frio pero de alguna manera amigable para aquel muchacho — Vamos, te llevaré a la cama — Mencionó mientras se erguía con dificultad.

— ¿Papá esta bien? — Preguntó el menor de mirada bordo, cabellera verde pero dura y espinosa como el de Flaky. Apenas llevaba el niño casi diez años. Ya suficientemente inteligente para comprender muchas cosas entre la familia — ¿Mamá ya se fue? — Agregó a la vez que era empujado por el oji-amarillo para guiarlo por los mismos escalones que los conectaba al segundo piso y las habitaciones.

Este simplemente gruño débilmente a la vez que observaba el final de las escaleras. Su voz ronca dejaba en claro que aquella exaltación había casi destrozado las cuerdas vocales del joven.

— Si — Se limitó a contestar — Pero tu padre esta bien. El Tío Fliqpy se encargara de cuidarlos — Mencionó antes de quedar en silencio llegando a la puerta de la habitación del niño — Descansa que te despertare temprano para entrenar antes de ir a clases — Agregó con una de sus características sonrisas frívolas. Él menor no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¡Claro Tío! — Exclamó alegre ingresando al cuarto. Y antes de cerrar la puerta menciono unas últimas palabras — Y mamá debía hacerlo. Era lo mejor para todos dijo ella — Fliqpy no pudo evitar reír levemente ante lo acotado por aquel chiquillo.

— Lo que tu digas peque, ahora duérmete — Ordenó. Fleppy simplemente ingreso al lugar a la vez que asintió alegre. El asesino no podía comprender aquella alegría sana del joven sabiendo que su madre los había abandonado.

Algo de seguro Flaky le hubiera dicho para mantenerlo feliz por lo menos un tiempo.

No le importo. Algo haría después o su hermano. Por el momento simplemente se limito a descansar. Caminando un poco más hasta el final del pasillo ingreso a una habitación especial para las visitas. Sabia que si por algún motivo reaccionaba el oji-verde. Observar todos los cuadros de la pelirroja lo destruiría y no deseaba escuchar al hombre quejándose y llorando en rincones.

******** Te encontraremos ********

La mirada de Flaky estaba más que llena de sentimientos tristes. Se sentía destruida por dentro pero sabia que debía de hacerlo. Sé lo explico detenidamente a su hijo cada detalle, y aunque este lloro en sus brazos hasta que se quedo dormido. Al día siguiente acepto las cosas que explicaba su madre y sin más solo se limito a intentar cumplir el pedido de la pelirroja.

Cuidar a su amado marido, esposo y hombre, junto a ese Tío que a pesar de ser el más peligroso de la ciudad. Con aquel pequeño de mirada bordo lo cuidaba como si fuera su propio hijo, aunque ilógico sonara. Más que a su propia vida.

La oji-carmesí se reacomodo en el asiento que le había sido asignado antes de salir de la pista de aviación, lugar del cual un helicóptero de las fuerzas aéreas se llevaba a todos sus tripulantes lejos de la ciudad de Happy Tree.

Muy lejos.

— Flippy — Masculló triste antes de quedarse dormida con demás mujeres y hombres que estaba más que serios sentados en la gran carcasa metálica.

******** Te encontraremos ********

El día había empezado más que tranquilo. Fliqpy fue esta vez quien amaneció temprano como solía acostumbrar y con el manto del alba realizo sus ejercicios matutinos, junto a su sobrino quien seguía cada paso ordenado y aguantaba la misma resistencia que el mayor. Tanto tiempo entrenando con aquel muchacho le había de alguna manera alegrado sus mañanas.

Llegar al Instituto Educativo a horario había sido como mayormente realizaba. Sin retrasos. Dejar allí al menor y regresar a su hogar, sino antes pasar por alguna que otra casa para divertirse con su amado cuchillo y alguna que otra victima que se interpusiera en su camino destructivo no se le hizo olvidar a su mente. Aquellas distracciones eran más que habituales para él.

Su hogar era por demás una zona pulcra. Aun habían quedado los rastros de la pelirroja en el lugar, y aunque Flippy también era una persona de limpieza por demás profesional, el oji-amarillo simplemente dejo su ropa manchada con unos carmesís pertenecientes de una gran familia en el lavarropas, para que luego fuera limpiada por el aparato de forma automática.

Se puso ropa limpia y se dejo caer en un sofá que estaba justo al frente de una pantalla de plasma (42"), estuvo allí por unos minutos antes de que su amado hermano despertara en aquella sala. Su mirada esmeralda se encontraba apagada, sin ese brillo característico de siempre.

Reacomodándose en su asiento observo su alrededor y noto nuevamente algo, que ya acostumbraba sentir.

Otra vez la mente en blanco.

Pero aun así no le importo. Comprendió que su "Querido" hermano se había procurado en preparar a su hijo y llevarlo al colegio como a veces ocurría. No había motivos por el cual alterarse. ¿Flaky? Ya no estaba en sus vidas.

El televisor estaba reproduciendo el clásico programa informativo: "New Tree Noticias" donde el cronista Cro-Marmot tomaba la palabra para informar a todos los ciudadanos los últimos cambios ocurridos a nivel nacional.

El ex-soldado simplemente se limito a escuchar mientras recordaba la suave figura de Flaky retirarse por la puerta horas atrás. Su corazón aun no se terminaba en hacerse añicos ya que la esperanza de que regresara lo mantenía en pie a pesar de su grito colérico.

"_¡Si te vas no vuelvas!"_

Esa pequeña frase retumbaba en la mente del oji-verde. Temía que hubiera sellado su destino con aquel cruel mensaje. Muy destructivo.

— Flaky — Masculló triste antes de oír, casi sacado de si, como el cronista informaba de un nuevo inconveniente que venia a nivel nacional. Una noticia muy peligrosa para todos.

Los Tigres regresaban para un segundo enfrentamiento.

"_Según los últimos avisos, pocas fuerzas enemigas que acecharon a la ciudad de Happy Tree ya hace doce años regresan para dar revancha a las afueras de la ciudad. Se ha procedido a realizar reclutamiento por la falta de soldados en las fuerzas Tree. Según informes recibidos a la fecha, los pocos sobrevivientes de la antigua guerra están obligados a regresar para entrenar a sus nuevos cadetes y formar pelotones de…" _Los comentarios del oji-chocolate seguían siendo cada vez más aterradores para el veterano que no podía creer lo que ocurría.

Seria llevado y alejado de todos sus seres queridos para pasar nuevamente ese martirio y dejar solo a su pequeño que no tenía ni la más mínima culpa. No era nada pero nada bueno.

Su querido amigo Splendid debía de tener una solución a todo ello. Ya que él fue uno de los pocos soldados que decidieron seguir trabajando en las fuerzas junto a sus dos ex-compañeros y amigos de la rebelión: Mouse y Sneaky.

Sin más buscando desesperado su teléfono celular que yacía en una mesita ratona frente a él, marco el número de este peli-azul esperando que le contestara por demás rápido.

— ¡Splendid! — Exaltó casi colérico antes de que el susodicho si quiera mencionara alguna palabra — ¡Dime ya como es todo esto de la televisión! — Ordenó casi desesperado. Detrás de la línea el muchacho casi quedo sordo por tal exabrupto.

— Primero tranquilízate — Pidió — Y segundo relájate Flippy que no te hace nada bien ello — Agregó con un tono autoritario — Eso de las noticias es verdad, pero relájate que de tu parte todo esta cubierto. ¿Qué, no te acuerdas? — Cuestionó relajado a la vez que hacia una pequeña fila que llevaba un grupo de tripulantes a un helicóptero, antes de salir de la ciudad.

— ¿Q-qué? — Titubeó sin comprender el mensaje — Quieres decir qué… ¡¿A mi no me llevaran?! — Cuestionó más que emocionado por la noticia. No podía creerlo.

— Sé lo explique a Flaky que dijo que te lo diría todo ayer, Flippy — Contestó con un tono tranquilo el oji-azul mientras dejaba sus cosas a uno de los cadetes que transportaría su equipaje a parte de la tripulación. El oji-verde quedo en pausa ante la mención de la mujer.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Flaky, Splendid? — Cuestionó desesperado el militar irguiéndose a la vez de manera nerviosa.

— Te paso a explicar rápido que no tengo tiempo — Informó más que apurado, casi por ingresar al helicóptero — Me estoy por ir a las trincheras. El día de anteayer un grupo de generales fueron a parar a tu casa, no te encontraron a ti pero si a Flaky. Le informaron que por tu condición no eras aceptable para las fuerzas por todo el peligro que representas. No te ofendas — Agregó nervioso — Entonces como reemplazo pidieron que tu hijo fuera aquel sustituto. Una sangre de tu parte nos serviría de mucho a pesar de la corta edad — La mente del soldado quedo en shock — Pero Flaky realizo un arreglo con los Generales y se ofreció ella en reemplazo de tu hijo — La comunicación comenzó a entrecortarse — Tú… reemplazado… ella… guerra… suerte… ¡Vemos! — El sonido constante de un "pi" a señal de que la línea había sido cortada, atrapo la mente del soldado.

— ¡Splendid! — Exaltó colérico — ¡Maldita sea! — Agregó — ¡Splendid! — Gritó pero la comunicación ya había finalizado.

Rabioso comenzó furioso a dar vueltas en la sala de estar pensando que hacer. No comprendía como pero buscaría la forma de traer a la mujer a su casa de cualquier forma. Sin importar qué, cómo y los métodos utilizables.

"_¡Si te vas no vuelvas!"_

Esa frase se reproducía en su mente sin desdén. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Su corazón se corto por completo.

Marcando el número de la muchacha intento deseoso que ella contestara. Que aun tuviera su teléfono celular en su mano o cerca. Con batería y señal. Solo necesitaba que ella lo escuchara. Siempre llevaba por doquier aquel aparato sin importar donde fuera. Solo esperaba que esta vez lo haya hecho también.

La llamada no ingresaba.

"_¡Si te vas no vuelvas!"_

Volvía a repetirse esa frase, su mente colapsaría de un momento al otro. El re chineo de sus dientes golpeaban fuerte en sus sienes y la desesperación invadir su cuerpo. ¿Cómo no se había percatado del suceso? Todo marchaba bien hasta el día de ayer que de un momento para el otro la oji-carmesí deseaba irse de la casa con la excusa de que estaba cansada de él.

Una tonta escusa, además de que no se limito a mencionar algo para pelear sobre la custodia de sus hijos. Nada.

De repente comprendió algo.

— Fleppy debe de saber algo — Masculló atónito mientras frenaba en seco. Una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro pero ello no alcanzaba. Si su hijo le informaba de las cosas que le dijo seguramente la madre, no llegaría a nada ya que ello no informaría donde estaría.

¿O tal vez si?

Avanzo decidido hacia la puerta antes de ser detenido por detrás, del brazo derecho arrastrándolo directamente hacia el centro del living por aquel oji-amarillo que comprendía lo que ocurría. Se lo notaba muy furioso.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Masculló serio y molesto ante la reacción del veterano. Su hermano.

— ¡Voy a buscar a mi hijo! — Exaltó molesto intentando avanzar pero volviendo a ser detenido por un molesto asesino compulsivo que lo observo con mucha seriedad y enojo.

— ¿A qué? — Cuestionó soberbio arqueando parcialmente una ceja. Mientras que con el brazo detenía el avance del soldado.

— ¡Debe saber algo de Flaky!, Tengo que hablar con él — Contestó desesperado sacando del camino el brazo del muchacho. Solo estorbaba el paso — Aléjate de mi camino — Agregó con un tono seco. Fliqpy rio levemente.

— Primero háblame bien soldadito — Acotó altanero — Y segundo. Él es mi sobrino… ¡Y Tú ni nadie lo va a tratar mal! — Mencionó elevando la voz de forma violeta.

— ¡Nadie va a maltratar a mi hijo!, solo deseo que me explique el porque Flaky se fue — Informó nervioso Flippy mientras observaba esa mirada tan sanguinaria de si mismo, con la misma sensación que le producía cada vez que simplemente lo visualizaba.

Odio hacia su misma persona.

— Eso explica algo — Masculló el sanguinario pensativo mientras su otro yo lo observaba sin comprender — _"Y mamá debía hacerlo. Era lo mejor para todos dijo ella" —_ Recordó nítidamente con la voz de aquel muchacho de mirada bordo.

— Vamos Fliqpy ayúdame — Pidió el veterano sacando del pequeño trance a su faceta — Sé que tu también la amas, ¿O estoy equivocado? — Inquirió provocativo el oji-esmeralda. Su contra parte no pudo evitar reaccionar de forma brusca.

Avanzando rápido hacia el, tomándolo de su camisa negra que yacía debajo de su campera verde lo empujo hasta la primer pared que encontró en el camino para hacerle dar presión al mismo con su brazo derecho en el pecho.

Su mirar amarilla quedo plantada en los verdes de él.

— Iremos a ver al peque, pero ¡Yo!... Hablare con él — Informó autoritario antes de soltar al muchacho que simplemente suspiro al notar como su faceta se alejaba molesta hacia la salida — ¿No vas a venir zopenco? — Cuestionó enojado llamando la atención de Flippy quien simplemente asintió yendo detrás de este.

— "Aunque no lo digas, sé que te gusta mi Flaky" — Pensó el veterano antes de llegar al garaje y ser conductor de aquella camioneta 4x4, verde oscuro. Su vehículo favorito sin dudas.

Ante lo pensado por el militar Fliqpy simplemente se limito a gruñir. No es que estuviera mintiendo. El orgullo era más que cualquier otra cosa y aceptar que aquella mujer era alguien que también usurpo una parte en su corazón, era mucho pedir.

******** Te encontraremos ********

Los alumnos de quinto grado, (nivel de primaria), donde pertenecía el hijo del soldado y la pelirroja tenían como materia selectiva por el momento Bioquímica. Todos los alumnos en sus pupitres individuales dejaban su preciada atención al profesor de aquella materia, que con los detalles más simples dejaba preparado lo mejor posible en la mente de cada niño, el sistema atómico a través de modelos explicativos escritos en el pizarrón.

La Teoría del Budín de Pan (o de Born) era la más simple a dar a entender antes de pasar con la definitiva de las tontas Teorías, consideras así por los propios estudiantes.

Mole con su amado bastón señalaba todo lo que en el pizarrón se encontraba escrito por uno de los alumnos, quien en horario anterior había tenido un acto deplorable en realizar una mala broma con un tanque de gas al maestro.

Luego de esto, tenía que limpiar el aula y cualquier detalle que notara el peli-violeta fuera de lugar. No era que este mayor fuera un ser castigaba de forma nada profesional, solo dejaba el mensaje en las mentes de que con él, cualquier metida de para significaba castigo a la antigua.

Minutos después de una extensa explicación que parecía no tener final, ingreso exabrupto un peli-verde quien al ver a su hijo en la segunda fila al medio de todos los pupitres, lo llamo rápidamente por el nombre al mismo tiempo que se tiraba casi encima de su mesa para captar su atención.

— Fleppy debo hablar ¡Ya!... Contigo — Mencionó desesperado el oji-verde mientras ponía en una situación incomoda a su hijo.

Aquel hombre ya maduro, yacía encima de la mesa que segundos atrás sostenía todos sus útiles que finalizaron terminado en el suelo por la subida abrupta.

— Papá, podrías bajarte de mi mesa — Pidió tímidamente el oji-bordo a la vez que oía las risas in contenidas de sus compañeros a su alrededor.

— Oh, disculpa hijo — Contestó el mayor antes de descender de su vehículo no móvil para quedar al lado del menor. Mole se molesto demasiado por el accionar de aquella persona.

— Señor Flippy — Llamó la atención del susodicho — Interrumpe mi clase con sus acciones nada correctas — Agregó a la vez que se erguía de su asiento para avanzar de manera tranquila al soldado, para verlo fijamente a los ojos a través de sus anteojos negros que siempre llevaba a cualquier lugar — Salga ya de mi clase — Ordenó al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con el bastón al hombre corpulento.

— Eh, ¡Si!... pero necesito retirar a mi hijo — Mencionó a la vez que ponía su mano encima de la cabellera casi indomable del niño — Será por esta clase nada más — Agregó mientras hacia señal al muchacho para que recogiera sus cosas y así salir juntos.

— Disculpe pero el tutor encargado de sacar al menor es su madre. No usted — Informó molesto el oji-violeta — Así que retírese ya de mi clase — Pidió de manera fría sin dejar de señalar de forma acusadora al militar.

— Pero… — Masculló antes de ser interrumpido por un molesto profesor.

— ¡Dije que salga de mi clase! — Exaltó molesto ante la mirada de todo el alumnado que no pudieron reír ante la escena que producía el mayor con el profesional de educación. Fleppy comprendía que todo ello que ocurría no seria nada bueno por parte de su padre.

— Eh… — Masculló nervioso el oji-bordo al notar ninguna respuesta por parte de Flippy — ¿Papá? — Cuestionó nervioso antes de responderse automáticamente a si mismo — No… Tío — Analizó. Rápido se paro poniéndose entre los mayores para buscar parar un poco la situación que parecía salir de las manos a su propio oji-verde — Él es mi padre, ¿No tiene el mismo derecho que mamá para retirarme profesor? — Cuestionó el menor inteligentemente antes de que Mole lo señalara con le bastón de forma brusca.

— No — Contestó secamente — Si no es tu madre alumno, no puedes salir de aquí. — Agregó antes de tocarlo levemente con aquella madera en su uniforme que consistía de una camisa blanca y encima un chaleco, del mismo color que el pantalón: marrón. — Tú regresa a tu pupitre — Ordenó molesto antes de ver como Fliqpy sostenía aquella madera frágil con la mano derecha.

— No toques jamás a mi sobrino — Mencionó con un tono agudo el soldado a la vez que su iris se tornaba de aquel característico color — Sino, te mataré — Agregó a la vez que quebraba aquella herramienta del profesor para luego lanzarla detrás de él.

Relajado tomo al muchacho del brazo y lo llevo de forma tranquila hacia fuera del salón, sino antes esperar para que este recoja sus cosas del suelo. Mole en cambio no menciono más palabras ni opuso resistencia. No se había dado cuenta pero la persona que estaba casi por mandar a dirección era aquel veterano asesino compulsivo. Tan distraído estaba que no se percato hasta que este cambio el color de su iris en aquel instante.

Ya fuera del salón, en el pasillo, el muchacho se puso en frente del oji-amarillo mientras este simplemente lo observaba un poco molesto antes de apoyarse en la pared que tenía a su derecha.

— Tío, ¿Por qué no mataste al profe? — Cuestionó seriamente. El mayor simplemente sonrió levemente y rio de forma seca.

— Porque le prometí a tu madre y tu padre que no mataría personas delante de ti. Podría ser peligroso para tu mente — Contestó con una pesada y gran molestia que pasaba por su cabeza. Odiaba tener que retener sus "sanos" impulsos contra la gente odiosa. Pero comprendía el motivo y así lo aceptaba.

— ¿Qué quería hablar Papá conmigo? — Preguntó el menor mientras sonreía de forma llamativa a su "Tío", ante la respuesta dada. Comprendía su molestia. Su mirar decía todo. O al menos a él.

— Sencillo — Se sentó de forma pesada al suelo antes de dejar que su espalda de apoyara en el concreto blanco — Siéntate — Le pidió. Fleppy se puso en una de las rodillas del mayor para tenerlo bien cerca. Fliqpy puso su brazo izquierdo en la espada del joven — Esto es fácil y rápido. ¿Qué te dijo Flaky antes de irse? — Cuestionó rápidamente. Noto como su sobrino se ponía tenso — Sé que seguramente ella te dijo que te callaras. Pero es peligroso donde esta. Debo ir a sacarla de allí — Agregó buscando sonar lo más convincente ante la mirada del bordo.

Su voz gruesa, con un tono suave dejaba en claro la seriedad del asunto.

— Pues… — Masculló — Mamá dijo que era solo por un tiempo. Que era para cuidarte a vos y Papá, y así no se los llevaban allí otra vez. — Contestó cabizbajo. El peli-verde le levanto la vista para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos — Y… Mamá menciono que regresaría, solo era por un tiempo — Se lanzo a los brazos del mayor de forma brusca. Buscaba un abrazo — ¿Verdad que volverá Tío? — Cuestionó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Sí — Se limito a contestar. Comprendía ahora el porque de las acciones de la pelirroja por completo — Y yo iré a buscarla. No dejaremos que este en peligro allí. Además, no esta preparada, con lo poco que le enseñe no le alcanzara — Agregó mientras lo pensaba, sin percatarse que en verdad lo había mencionado en voz alta.

— ¿No esta preparada? — Cuestionó el menor — ¡Tío!, ¡¿Mamá va a morir?! — Exaltó a la vez que se alejaba del hombre para verlo al rostro.

— No — Contestó secamente — Nosotros la sacaremos de allí — Recalcó erguiéndose a la vez y alejando al muchacho para que este también se parara — Veremos — Masculló — ¿Quieres quedarte con la Tía Petunia o la Tía Giggles? — Preguntó realizando referencia a las mejores amigas de la oji-carmesí — ¿O deseas quedarte con el Tío Cuddles o el Tío Lumpy? — Después de ello quedo analítico unos instantes — No. Mejor con Lumpy no — Se retracto serio. Era una muy mala idea dejar al muchacho con tal desagravio a la naturaleza humana.

El gesto del muchacho se torno completamente seria. De un instante al otro se lo notaba muy enojado.

— ¡No! — Exaltó — ¡Yo voy contigo! — Agregó tomando sus cosas con fuerza para luego quedar recto delante del oji-amarillo. Fliqpy no pudo evitar impresionarse.

— ¿Tu?, ¿Con nosotros? — Masculló antes de reír con unas gran carcajadas secas — No sobrevivirías ni un día allí peque — Agregó tomándolo del brazo — Vamos a la casa de Petunia, ella te cuidara bien — Ordenó. Rápido el oji-bordo se alejo del agarre del mayor.

— ¡No! — Exaltó molesto — ¡Yo voy con ustedes!, ¡No voy a quedarme con Petunia!, ¡Jamás! — Exclamó con una mirada desafiante. Su Tío no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante tal contradicción.

— ¿Y que te asegura que sobrevivirás? — Consultó altanero queriendo comprobar hasta cuanto se podía mantener en pie esa decisión.

— ¡Tú me entrenaste!, ¡Yo puedo! — Los ojos del peli-verde mostraban determinación. Esto sorprendió al militar que lo hacia recordar a su querido hermano antes de ingresar a las fuerzas y finalizar siendo el mejor.

Gracias a él luego de un tiempo cave destacar.

— Alguien se enojara conmigo — Masculló sereno el soldado observando al menor directamente a los ojos — Esta bien, me convenciste pero la condición es la siguiente — Fleppy asintió automáticamente. — Obedecerás todas mis ordenes y los de tu padre, sino en la primera oportunidad te mato — El silencio se formo entre ellos antes de que las risas agudas del oji-amarillo se escucharan para quebrar el ambiente seguidos por los del menor — No estoy mintiendo — Agregó de forma seca parando rápidamente las carcajadas. El oji-bordo comprendió el mensaje y ante la situación asintió levemente.

— Sí — Masculló atónito. Pocas veces lo había visto así hacia él.

— Bien, iremos por un pequeño equipo y saldremos en una hora — Informó el mayor mientras caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo seguido detrás del peli-verde quien le emocionaba la situación y a la vez comprendía que las palabras antes dichas de su Tío eran completamente verdad.

Jamás decía las cosas sin un motivo.

********Te encontraremos********

— Bien, jovencitas. Como saben más que nadie, ustedes defenderán a su país, a sus hijos y todos aquellos que alguna vez amaron. Esto no es un juego y mucho menos un día de limpieza, aquí vienen a matar — Comentó de forma fría uno de los tantos Generales a cargo de la repartición de reclutados a las unidades de infantería.

Aquí el grupo era completamente de mujeres.

Después de varias discusiones en el sistema interno militar, se finalizo con la decisión de acomodar las mujeres y hombres por separado para ser preparados de forma profesional, lo más pronto posible sin que hubiese peligro de violaciones o violencias de género. Flaky yacía en una pequeña fila de apenas diez mujeres detrás de otras cuatro filas más.

Había en total cinco Generales quienes entrenarían a las reclutas. Todas mujeres pero de un temperamento tan seco y cortante como alguna vez había sido el Tío de su amado hijo. Fliqpy.

— "Ahora te comprendo Flippy" — Analizó nerviosa la mujer mientras oía con paciencia cada palabra dicha por el único hombre en todo el lugar.

— Bien, ahora organizaremos esto — Acotó aquel oji-rojo de manera seria. Splendont simplemente debía de mencionar los grupos antes de dejar los papeles con el entrenamiento asignado para ellas que consistía en defensa, resistencia, medicina y demás. Debían ser tanto soldados como enfermeras para acudir a los demás reclutas, ya que luego de su entrenamiento serian llevabas a sus escuadrones asignados. Para finalizar siendo grupos mixtos.

Todas ya tenían su batallón asignado, solo debían de ver quienes en verdad sobrevivirían a solo los tres días de entrenamiento. Tenían poco tiempo para la preparación.

— Comenzare — Levanto la voz el General. Este muchacho una vez dejado todas las cosas en claro se marcharía de allí para regresar con su batallón. Donde entre aquellos hombres se encontraba Splendid su tedioso y odioso hermano según él. — Flaky — Llamó la atención de la niña quien paso delante de todos de manera nerviosa rápidamente— Iras con el grupo alfa a cargo de la General Lizzy — La susodicha quien estaba frente a todas las mujeres junto a sus demás compañeras sonrió de forma alegre antes de decaer en una mirada fría.

La oji-carmesí trago saliva nerviosamente.

********Te encontraremos********

**Nota de la autora: **Y aquí tiene final el comienzo de una nueva locura. ¿Qué les parece? Me atreví a poner un par de Inners que aparecerán a su tiempo pero solo ambientaran la historia. Tranquilos que solo serán para relleno y ayuda a movilizarse los demás personajes principales. Me tome el atrevimiento de ingresar un par de personajes sin permiso, espero que mi amigis Karla no se moleste. Solo espero que le guste el desarrollo de sus dos amadas locuras.

¿Y que tal?, ¿Es prometedor?, ¿Es aburrido?, ¿Le encuentran algún estilo de prosperidad o se ira directo a la basura? Queridos lectores, esto es una locura que dependerá de ustedes si desean un conti o no. Verán que cree un Personaje especial. ¡El hijo de Flippy y Flaky! Sé que decir "Fleppy" no es muy original pero necesitaba poner algo que tenga consistencia con el estilo de nombres en el mundo Tree.

Solo espero que no se enojen ante esto.

Bien, espero que le haya gustado y le brinde una oportunidad para vivir esta locura. Esto solo depende de ustedes. Ya que los Review que mandan me pone feliz y me anima, además de saber que les agrada y desean saber que ocurrirá. Ustedes no saben cuanto alegra solo un comentario, corto o largo. De una sola palabra o de mil, ello anima a nosotros los escritores y aunque a veces nos retrasemos no es porque queremos, sino que ocurren cosas imprevistas (por mi parte es así)

Bien sin más que decir, ¡Gracias por pasar y leer!, agradezco las buenas vibras que me dejan cada vez que finalizo de escribir algo nuevo. Hasta otra locura o seguidilla de algún fic, si ustedes, los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


	2. Búsqueda

************ Te encontraremos**** ********

_**(**__Una frase, una persona, un error, una guerra. _

_Flippy junto a Fliqpy arriesgaran sus vidas para encontrar a aquella persona importante para ambos, acompañados de un personaje singular. El hijo de uno y sobrino de otro.__**)**_

_Summary_

************ Te encontraremos**** ********

**Aviso, Anuncio, Advertencia (AAA): **Los personajes de este Fic (Happy Tree Friends) no me pertenecen a mi, sino a sus determinados creadores y Mondo Media. Simplemente soy dueña de la historia y un par de Inners creados por mi, otros dos son de propiedad privada de FFArjonita Company. Cualquier relación de este fic con otro, es pura coincidencia. Ideas puramente de DobleWhammy Company. Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos.

_Deseo dar el gran agradecimiento a: Indy __—__ FFArjonita __—__ HunChae __—__ Flaky S.A __—__ AiRy PaOla __—__ Mirashi Eden __— __Blaiir0821 __—__ Natalia Herreralora. Gracias jóvenes, por ustedes esta historia tendrá una continuación, vida, y respirara hasta que la haga agonizar __—__ Lo analiza __—__ No para tanto __—__ Sonríe __—__ Gracias por su aliento __—__ Los abraza a todos __—__ ¡Gracias!_

Una joven de mirada pardo tiene en sus manos a la creadora de este fic, atada de manos y piernas en una silla amordazada. DW simplemente observa todo atónita.

— Hola lectores — Menciona la usurpadora — Estoy aquí para dar inicio al conti y agradecer el apoyo de aquellos que desean ver algo más de esto — Sonríe de forma tosca — Solo queremos que les agrade y pidan más. Yo soy un personaje que aparecerá en escena y deseo ¡Realizar maldades! — Ríe de forma macabra — Ya algunos saben quien soy y para los demás que no. Soy Janeth, el Inners de esta niña — La observa de reojo — Pero ni modo. Sin más el conti. ¡Nos leemos abajo!

************ Te encontraremos**** ********

Búsqueda de las respuestas que supe todo el tiempo

Me perdí, todos nos caemos abajo

No soy más sabio de lo que me he convertido,

Sólo soy un hombre destruido

Todo lo que tengo es una última oportunidad

No voy a darle la espada a usted,

Nunca más

************ Te encontraremos**** ********

*****Búsqueda*****

— Asignados sus puestos, cada una de ustedes pasaran tres días corridos con sus superiores. — Finalizaba tranquilo el pelirrojo mientras dejaba una libreta con las indicaciones a una Mayor que manejaba todo en el lugar — Su superior en esta zona es la señorita Lammy — La susodicha que estaba al lado del muchacho saludo a todas las presentes cálidamente. Llevaba un uniforme negro a diferencia de su boina que era gris — Las Generales le hacen caso a ella, y ustedes simplemente a su superior, ¿Comprendido? — Se produjo un silencio general — Bien. ¡Deseamos ver buenos resultados! Así que, ¡A trabajar! — Exaltó Splendont antes de retirarse del lugar seriamente.

Flaky notaba a la mujer de cabellera y mirada violeta como una buena persona ante la sonrisa que tenía, tan suave y nítidamente amable. Pero al ver que el joven ya no estaba entre las instalaciones que habían creado precariamente en una zona del bosque, fuera de la ciudad Tree, finalizo tomando una postura muy distinta.

De un instante a otro aquel gesto de felicidad se volvió una sonrisa completamente maléfica.

— ¡Atención! — Exaltó caminando hacia sus soldados quienes quedaron atónitas por esta acción imprevista — Aquí no me interesa si se rompen una uña, se les corre el maquillaje, están en época de menstruación o de dolores insoportables femeninos, ¡Aquí se trabaja como si fueran hombres! — Explicó de forma autoritaria, con un tono seco y por demás hostil — Ahora cada grupo ira a su respectiva choza, se cambiaran y comenzaran el entrenamiento — Ordenó. Ante esto todas las lideres del equipo asintieron a la vez que realizaban el saludo militar — La comida será a las nueve. No tarden — Finalizó saliendo del pequeño claro donde las organizaciones ya habían sido esclarecidas.

La forma de actuar abrupta que tuvo cambio en simplemente unos segundos había dejado en claro a Flaky que las apariencias allí podían ser completamente falsas. No podía confiarse de nadie, sin importar quien. Aunque ello lo tenía más que claro por su largo romance de casi doce años con su amado soldado, donde su otra personalidad por un largo periodo no fue de fiar, allí debía de actuar con una gran cautela.

El lujo de la confianza era algo prohibido para cualquiera, incluso para su General, quien la sonrisa que mostraba por periodos se volvía una fría en simples instantes.

— "Esto será duro" — Analizó nerviosa la oji-carmesí a la vez que seguía al grupo asignado colina arriba.

En el equipo no conocía a ninguna mujer. Todas eran completamente desconocidas de nombres por demás extraños y formas de actuar completamente agresivas. Ya dos muchachas de cabellera azul peleaban entre ellas para simplemente ocupar el primer lugar en la caminata. Se le seria una lucha muy difícil.

A pesar de todo, la confianza en ella aun seguía viva y ardiendo. Los pocos conocimientos adquiridos de su amado veterano además del "Tío" de su hijo la ponían con grandes posibilidades de sobrevivir largas batallas.

— Soldados — Levantó la voz la líder de forma muy amable — Necesito que cada una se identifique y diga de donde vienen. Necesito conocerlas. Solo pido nombre, nada más, no apellidos y demás. ¿Comprendido? — Cuestionó dejando bien en claro las cosas.

Todas asintieron automáticamente ante esta mujer.

Su cabellera ondulada que llegaba hasta la cintura, de un tono castaño claro dejaba bien marcada la forma de identificarla entre las demás líderes, contando también una cicatriz que llevaba marcado en su mejilla derecha. Sus demás compañeras llevaban el cabello recogido por órdenes estrictas. Parecía que deseaba romper las normas, además de su falda corta estilo camuflaje y la blusa negra.

No era nada común un estilo así entre los militares.

Aun así mostraba un estilo distinto y esto dejo pensativa a la joven Flaky. ¿Podría llegar a ser más aventurera? Romper las reglas como aquella muchacha dejaba en evidencia que era sinónimo de peligro.

De pronto su mirada café claro se posó en los de la pelirroja, quien estaba a lo último de todo en el equipo.

— Oye, tú — Llamó la atención de la cadete que estaba por demás distraída volando en su mundo de análisis — Dime ya tu nombre y lugar de procedencia. Eres la faltante — Agregó. La oji-carmesí se puso nerviosa ante tal pedido y aun más verla ponerse frente a ella.

Habían llegado a su destino. Solo caminar cinco minutos era suficiente para poder estar en su zona elegida y asignada por los superiores. No estaban tan lejos de los demás equipos pero lo suficiente como para ingresar a zonas peligrosas y realizar un arduo entrenamiento al viejo estilo.

Aquel que una vez en el pasado le había tocado a Flippy.

— Y-Yo — Titubeó nerviosa. — S-Soy — Masculló al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás temerosa.

— ¿Tú? — Insistió Lizzy con una sonrisa media llamativa. Parecía por demás relajante pero su mirada llevaba seriedad al asunto.

— S-Soy Flaky, v-vivo en el suroeste cerca d-del centro — Contestó a la vez que intentaba sacar un poco la presión que llevaba ante tal presencia.

De un momento al otro recibió en sus manos varias hojas que contenían información importante sobre hierbas medicinales que se encontraban por la zona. Era casi un block de ciento cincuenta que poseían un peso significativo.

La mirada de la carmesí quedo en blanco ante tal hallazgo.

— Estúdiate esto. Tienes simplemente diez minutos, a la vez cámbiate y busca tu butaca para poder dormir estas tres noches — Mencionó con un tono suave a la vez que organizaba otras copias iguales de las mismas hojas base en grandes bolsas — Repartiré las demás a tus compañeras. Y no olvides de atarte el cabello — Agregó sonriente antes de intentar siquiera avanzar para luego ser detenida de manera abrupta por una peli-negro que se puso delante de ella.

— ¡General! — Exclamó ella de forma desesperante. Flaky no pudo evitar prestar atención a la muchacha de mirada azul y cabellera negra corta hasta el cuello — ¿Es necesario cortarnos el cabello o atarlo?, ¡No puedo dejar que mi sedosa cabellera quede sin libertad!, además, ¿Tenemos baños con agua caliente?, todas las noches limpio el cabello con aloe vera y necesito tener un lugar limpio para que no absorba impurezas y se dañe. También para poder tratar mi piel y ¿Hay espejos?, ¡No puedo realizar la limpieza de cutis sin algo de reflejo grande! El que traje es muy pequeño — Agregó sin dejar que la mujer si quiera afirmara para que pudiera hablar.

Lizzy rodo los ojos con pesadez.

— Nina, ¿A quien reemplazas tú en el batallón? — Cuestionó de forma seca ante la mirada alegre de la niña. Era apenas un adolescente de dieciocho años. No le era extraño que actuara de aquella manera.

— Yo vengo en reemplazo del Tío Lumpy — Contestó con una gran sonrisa. La pelirroja no podía creer lo que había escuchado y la castaño logro comprender a la perfección las actitudes que llevaba.

— Ahora comprendo todo — Masculló sonriendo con malicia — Óyeme Nina, aquí no hay agua caliente, ¡Se ata el cabello con coleta quieras o no!, ¡Prohibido el tratamiento capilar y de piel! Y sobre todo — Se acerco al oído de la muchacha que estaba casi por llorar ante todo lo mencionado — ¡Se me pide permiso para hablar! — Exaltó colérica a la vez que le dejaba otras hojas con valiosa información — Memorízalo. Tienes diez minutos — Finalizó retirándose del lugar dejando a una oji-azul deprimida.

— "Tío Lumpy me dijo que era un día de campo" — Pensó cabizbajo a la vez que se retiraba a leer su información. La oji-carmesí la quedo viéndola ir con impresión.

— "Será un largo día" — Pensó al mismo tiempo que fijaba su atención a las fotocopias y con pesadez suspiro ante tal pedido. En verdad seria un día largo. Además de que conllevaba otras dos más, sumada luego la guerra.

Pero todo valía. Por su hijo y su marido. Aunque por dentro sentía que le había arruinado el día al oji-amarillo. Eso le alegraba por demás.

************ Te encontraremos**** ********

Fliqpy se encontraba en la habitación que una vez, hacia solo un día, había compartido con la mujer de su hermano, sacando a cada segundo varias armas sin desdén, dejándolos en el pasillo a un lado de su sobrino. Armamento, bombas, cuchillos, y demás casi tapaban por completo el ingreso al cuarto. La mirada del oji-bordo quedo completamente en blanco al notar como aumentaban la cantidad de aquellas cosas tan desconocidas por él.

No comprendía de donde salían todas esas cosas.

— Eh, ¿Tío? — Cuestionó el niño con impresión mientras se acercaba temeroso al lugar buscando la forma de ingresar por un pequeño pasillo que se había creado — ¿Necesitamos todo esto? — Agregó palpando suavemente las armas buscando no tirarlas al suelo antes de que el oji-amarillo apareciera frente a él con un cuchillo en su boca — ¡Ah! — Exaltó al notar como este casi lo empujaba para evitar que ingresara.

Así cayendo de espaldas pero sin derribar las pequeñas montañas de metal peligroso.

— Si — Contestó secamente a la vez que se retiraba el filo de la boca — Todo esto es más que necesario — Agregó con una gran sonrisa señalando las escopetas, ametralladora, bombas, cuchillos, un pequeño lanza misil y una espada samurái. — Pero sin esto, ¡No lograremos nada! — Exaltó sacando detrás de él una gran Bazuca con una llamativa sonrisa por demás diabólica.

Fleppy quedo casi en shock ante tal acto.

— ¿Y la comida? — Cuestionó dudoso. Fliqpy no pudo evitar rascarse la nuca al mismo tiempo que dejaba el arma en el suelo. Alejándolo un poco de las demás cosas que logro sacar de aquella habitación. — "Creí que era un pequeño equipo" — Analizó mientras observaba como el mayor contestaba con un tono distraído.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó.

Había olvidado completamente aquel detalle. No obstante, ello se podía solucionar sin problemas. Analizándolo detenidamente recordó que en la heladera aun quedaba una torta hecha por la pelirroja y pan. Un poco de mermelada y él era feliz.

— La comida — Recordó el menor al mismo tiempo que se paraba rápidamente para luego acomodar su vestimenta, aun llevaba el uniforme escolar — ¿De donde sacaste todo esto? — Cuestionó al no comprender el lugar de procedencia de cada objeto de índole destructor.

El peli-verde lo quedo observando unos segundos a la vez que analizaba la situación. Sin más, lo tomo del brazo derecho y llevándolo delicadamente, ingresaron juntos al lugar donde la cama matrimonial se hallaba de costado, apoyado contra la pared y una especie de puerta-trampa en el suelo donde debería estar aquel mueble.

Las paredes tenían fotos de la antigua familia formada por tres miembros. El tono suave a gris no era por nada llamativa sino el desorden en el suelo, la ropa se hallaba obstruyendo el paso. La mirada del peli-verde no salía de su impresión, mientras que la del soldado no salía de ser una fría con un toque leve de felicidad.

Hacia tiempo que no sacaba aquellas utilidades muy buenas para una guerra. Aunque por la cantidad pareciera que eran hasta suficientes para conquistar el mundo sin ayuda de nadie.

— De aquí — Contestó tranquilo señalando el hueco del suelo — Pero no le digas a tu padre que sino se enojara con nosotros — Agregó a la vez que observaba al menor con gran seriedad. — Es solo para protección. Tu sabes — Comentó buscando convencer al muchacho aunque su tono agrio decía todo — Nadie sabe cuando el enemigo podría volver a atacar, como ahora — Acotó con una gran sonrisa cambiando un poco su frialdad ante la idea.

El tamaño de la zona era suficiente como para que ingresara todas las cosas que con anterioridad había sacado de allí sin problemas. Fleppy no podía creer como no se había dado cuenta su madre o padre de este pequeño pero gran detalle. Solo estaba debajo de la cama, lugar donde seguramente Flaky hubiese limpiado mil veces. ¿Tan distraída era su madre?

— Claro Tío — Contestó el oji-bordo sin intensiones de contradecir al militar. — ¿Cómo encontraremos a mamá? — Cuestionó dudoso al mismo tiempo que dejaba su vista clavada en los fríos ojos amarillos de quien poseía una mirada tan rígida y seria.

— Conozco a una personita que siempre organiza los batallones — Contestó tranquilamente— Tu padre y yo lo conocemos muy bien. Él nos guiara para encontrar a tu madre — Agregó al mismo tiempo que cerraba la pequeña compuerta, ya que el pequeño escondite yacía completamente vacio. — Pero antes — Se irguió veloz para dirigirse al placar que yacía detrás de él — No puedes ir a la batalla sin tu uniforme, cadete — Informó sacando del interior de aquella madera rustica una bolsa azul.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Cuestionó emocionado el sobrino mientras sonreía a más no poder. Mayormente los regalos recibidos por su Tío llegaban en bolsas o recipientes de color azul oscuro a diferencia de su padre que eran rojos. Esto lo ayudaba a diferenciarlos en el momento de entrega de regalos en los cumpleaños o cualquier día festivo.

— Solo un presente mío — Acotó de forma seca sonriendo con malicia. — Este es mi regalo. Era para navidad pero la ocasión lo amerita ahora — Agregó. Rápido Fleppy lo tomo en sus manos con emoción para luego abrirlo y sacar de su interior un pequeño conjunto militar justamente de su talla.

Un uniforme color verde con las insignias (colgantes) que llevaban su nombre: "Fleppy"

— ¡Es mi talle! — Exaltó alegre mientras posaba las prendas encima de su ropa — ¿¡Dónde lo compraste!? — Exclamó a la vez que abrazaba aquella tela y se ponía con alegría sus colgantes.

— Lo hice yo — Acotó secamente a la vez que sonreía de manera torcida dejando su vista plasmada en los bordo del muchacho — "Te quedara perfecto" — Analizó serio. El peli-verde simplemente salto de alegría a la vez que corría desesperado a su habitación para dejar su uniforme escolar.

Necesitaba estrenar su nueva vestimenta al mundo. Aun más a su padre cuando regresara y su madre cuando lo encontrara.

************ Te encontraremos**** ********

— El tiempo de memorización a terminado cadetes — Acotó con un tono autoritario la peli-castaño mientras observaba a cada recluta que parecía por demás perdidas ante los detalles — ¿Qué ocurren mujercitas?, ¿Acaso no pueden memorizar nombres además de los galanes en la novelas de las tardes? — Cuestionó altanera a la vez que sonreía con una apariencia un poco frívola.

Todas las demás jóvenes, a excepción del líder llevaban su respectivo vestuario para el entrenamiento. La combinación de ropa completamente de camuflaje color marrón claro las diferenciaba de las mujeres de mayor rango, que en vez de llevar este estilo de prenda, lo cambiaban por un tono verde oscuro.

Igual al estilo del veterano que Flaky tenía mucho en mente.

El pantalón, y la campera que llevaba la pelirroja le quedaba a la perfección, además de su musculosa y zapatos negros. Lo único que cambiada el estilo camuflaje en todo el conjunto. Llevaba el pelo atado, aquella había sido una orden muy estrictas, aunque una de ellas no estaba muy alegre ante tal pedido.

No podía ser que aquella peli-negro tuviera su corta cabellera atada y su General suelta como si nada. Esto le molestaba y por demás indignaba. Pero aun así comprendía que las quejas no serian útiles. Ya una vez era suficiente. Nina comprendía que molestar a aquella mujer podría ser peligroso para su bienestar.

Ya una vez con enfrentarse a ella le era suficiente.

— Bien, denme las fotocopias — Ordenó seriamente al no notar respuesta por parte de su grupo. Cada una de las chicas se dirigió a la mujer para pasarles aquella información que seria luego lo más importante para sus vidas en el campo de batalla. — Como saben, les pedí que memorizaran esto. Sus cabecitas los tienen que tener por demás sabido, ya que en este día nos meteremos en zona peligrosa preparada para su arduo entrenamiento. El deber de ustedes es conseguir quince de las veintes distintas clases de hierbas que han visto aquí. ¿Alguna duda? — Mencionó por ultimo con todo su equipo ya preparado en una mochila personal.

Todas las demás cadetes llevaban su pequeño equipo en sus respectivos bolsos.

— Y-Yo — Levantó tímidamente Flaky la mano pidiendo la palabra. Lizzy tranquilamente le ordenó que siguiera con un simple ademan — ¿E-Esta segura q-que son t-todas las hierbas de aquí? E-En la lista falta u-una muy c-conocida — Comentó de forma nerviosa y tartamudeando, sentía incomodidad ante tanta personas a su alrededor.

A pesar de que había logrado enfrentar varios de sus miedos gracias a Flippy, aun le costaba enfrentar otros más, además del tumulto. Pero al fin y al cabo, tenía mayor confianza que en veces anteriores.

A tal respuesta la peli-castaño se acerco a la pelirroja para tenerla en frente observándola con seriedad que ocultaba dentro de ella una pequeña curiosidad.

— ¿Cuestionas mi investigación? — Cuestionó soberbia la mujer. Ante esto la oji-carmesí asintió levemente — Soy una de las pocas asistentes que sobrevivieron en la mediocre guerra que se produjo ya hace más de diez años, ¡Soy una enfermera capacitada y en mi búsqueda encontré todo lo que yace en la lista! — Exaltó con molestia antes de frenar en seco por su exabrupto — Haber Flaky, dime… ¿Cuál me falta? — Agregó socarrona buscando más que nada intimidar a la muchacha.

— E-el Silybum Marianum o C-Cardo Mariano — Contestó observando fijamente la mirada de la mujer — E-Es muy bueno p-para la bajada de presión — Agregó sintiendo confianza en si misma — Es aquella que e-esta detrás de usted General — Señalo detrás de Lizzy a la dichosa faltante de la lista — Es perfectas para varias infusiones. Pero peligrosa por su nivel de toxicidad. S-Solo hay que tener cuidado con las medidas — Finalizó con una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de quedar con un gesto de miedo ante tal mirada de furia que tenía en frente.

La hierba especial tenía apenas un metro pero su característica de poseer hojas con puntos blancos y chinches le hacia por demás reconocible entre las demás hierbas, helechos y arboles que inundaban la zona.

La oji-café sonrió con malicia al notar tal información proveniente de aquella novata. Sentía una gran alegría en ella ante tal corrección. Por fin encontraba a alguien con algún estilo de conocimiento base. Le seria de muy útil a su cadete.

— Me alegra tener una experta en hierbas — Acotó tranquila cambiando su sonrisa a una más relajada — Flippy ¿No? — Masculló observando a la pelirroja quien quedo nerviosa al notar tal mención.

— ¿Disculpe? — Cuestionó la cadete. Lizzy rápidamente giro volviéndose seria.

— Bien chicas, memoricen esto. Y marchemos — Ordenó autoritariamente ante de dar paso. Las demás la siguieron automáticamente sin analizar nada. Solo obedecer. Flaky finalizo con una duda, ¿Acaso aquella mujer conocía a su amado peli-verde? Necesitaba averiguarlo pero las acciones raras de aquella General, en cambiar los gestos de manera rápida además de sus exaltaciones, le hacia desistir ante su idea.

En cambio, por la mente de la castaño estaba envuelta en información. Debía de ajustar todos sus recuerdos de aquellas cadetes y memorizar de una vez por todos sus nombres. Ya tenía mentalmente sus rostros, faltaban sus identificaciones. Nina y Flaky eran las únicas que hasta ahora tenía conocimiento.

Luego lo haría con las demás a su respectivo tiempo.

— "Flaky es interesante. Se nota que Flippy la entreno" — Analizó mientras avanzaba y observaba de reojo a la nueva en investigar. Aquella pelirroja le era interesante — "Sabe muchas cosas. Será un buen soldado. Solo un poco de presión y veremos hasta donde puede llegar" — Pensó al mismo tiempo que reía ante tal idea. Algo haría para comprobar el soporte emocional y mental que tenían sus victimas.

— ¿Puedo caminar junto a ti? — Cuestionó amablemente la peli-negro al lado de oji-carmesí que la miro con duda — No muerdo — Agregó con una gran sonrisa aunque en verdad por dentro sentía una gran molestia. Tener atado su cabello le era bochornoso pero ello no significaba el fin del mundo.

En alguna oportunidad tendría lo posibilidad de vengarse de su Tío por aquella mentira.

— S-Si, claro — Finalizó por contestar. No es que ella tuviera algo en contra de aquella adolescente, ya que de todas las mujeres que estaba allí, la oji-azul era la única que actuaba como verdaderamente era. Aunque no podía dejarse guiar por todo lo que veía.

Solo analizaría la situación y conocería a sus demás colegas, estas parecían no querer ningún estilo de comunicación con la oji-carmesí pero debían de ser analizadas por ella. Nadie sabía cuando podrían llegar a tener algún interés hacia su persona.

************ Te encontraremos**** ********

La habitación era por demás llamativa. Las paredes con un suave tono negro donde poster de varios grupos de rock pesado invadían la poca superficie de concreto que se hacia ver, yacía invadido por completo con las melodías de Fall Out Boy del cual un muchacho estaba utilizando su ordenador con alegría y felicidad cantando los temas que se reproducían de fondo.

Su mirada color miel estaba aplastada contra la pantalla del monitor.

Debía de finalizar con la ultima lista de reclutados, la posición donde quedarían y sus respectivos lideres de grupo. Todo tan imprevisto obligo a este General tener que apresurar los trámites. Aunque no era completamente su obligación, el personal disponible para estas cosas estaba todas ocupadas.

No quedaba más que hacerlo él mismo.

Su cabellera castaño claro, no tan largo con una coleta dejaba a simple vista que el estilo de romper reglas estaba por demás impuestas en aquellos primos. Willfox, era el primo de Lizzy quien ya estaba en labores a diferencia de él, que todavía no viajaba para ocupar su puesto.

Esa tarea pendiente lo tenía con retrasos.

Su vestimenta tan simple comprendía de una remera manga larga color gris, un pantalón camuflado verde oscuro y simples zapatillas converse. Color negra con unos detalles grises. Nada de uniformes ridículos o lo que fuera, según el hombre.

De repente golpes fuertes contra la puerta seguida del timbre saco completamente la atención que tenía el General con sus labores y obligaciones. Respirando pesadamente, se dirigió a la entrada que yacía en el living para ver quien era su visita que parecía estar por demás desesperado, necesitando obtener su más preciada presencia. Según analizaba su mente.

— ¿Quién será? — Se cuestionó a la vez que con parsimonia abría la puerta. Lo que yacía detrás lo sorprendió por demás — ¡Flippy! — Exaltó sonriente antes de notar completamente lo contrario — ¿F-Fliqpy? — Titubeó nervioso. El susodicho tenía un gesto de seriedad pura además de su respectiva mirada fría.

Sin preguntar ingreso al lugar empujando al joven bruscamente buscando paso. Detrás de este también se tomo el permiso de ingresar el menor que relucía su nueva vestimenta como un don Juan.

— Will, tanto tiempo — Acotó socarrón el oji-amarillo con su sonrisa más retorcida que podía proporcionar — Te presento. Él es mi sobrino, hijo de mi hermano Flippy — Señalando al niño que se posiciono al lado del militar — Fleppy, saluda a uno de los viejos amigos de tu tío y papá — Agregó observando al infante quien simplemente saludo tímidamente con la mano derecha — Será un gran asesino como yo — Masculló con su alegría insana.

— ¿Fleppy? — Cuestionó impresionado el oji-miel ante tal mención — No sabía que Flippy había tenido hijos. Felicidades — Contestó alegre antes de sentir nerviosismo por la mirada del asesino — ¿Q-Que haces aquí Fliqpy? — Preguntó. El peli-verde se tomo la amabilidad de sentarse en unos de los sillones color vino que yacían detrás de él sin siquiera preguntar.

Una vez cómodo con el muchacho a un lado se limito a realizar sus determinadas consultas a su informador. Will simplemente lo quedo mirando esperando que respondiera sin alterarse tanto.

— ¿Dónde esta Flaky? — La mirada del oji-miel quedo en pausa — La mujer de Flippy — Agregó al notar como aquel muchacho parecía que desconocía la persona a quien se refería.

— Pues… no sé — Elevó los hombros con total tranquilidad. No comprendía porque venia a buscar a aquella muchacha si él ni siquiera la conocía. La situación le parecía por demás tonta, él era un militar, no un investigador privado o líder de la asociación de personas desaparecidas.

Fliqpy no pudo evitar reaccionar de forma brusca.

Se levanto del asiento de manera veloz y quedando frente al castaño lo empujo hacia la pared para presionarlo contra el mismo usando el codo como palanca y el cuello como punto a reventar. Fleppy no pudo evitar pararse para quedar al lado del soldado.

— ¡Tío! — Exaltó. El peli-verde lo observo de reojo y aflojo un poco su agarre contra este General.

Pero sin soltarlo, simplemente lo dejo respirar.

— No le hare nada Fleppy — Gruñó molesto — Así que cálmate — Ordenó frívolo. El oji-bordo simplemente asintió antes de regresar a su asiento de manera automática — Escucha Will. Puede que en el pasado Flippy haya sido amigo tuyo pero eso no me compromete a mi, así que simplemente dime: ¿Dónde esta Flaky? — La mirada del General quedo plasmada en los amarillos de él — Ella fue llevaba en mi reemplazo como recluta. Sé que tú estas organizando las cosas, un pajarito me dio la información — Agregó secamente. Willfox asintió levemente.

Soltándolo, el castaño se acomodo la ropa con molestia al mismo tiempo que indicaba al molesto Fliqpy el camino a su habitación. Este le indico a su sobrino que esperara en la sala, quien asintió sin chistear. Sabía que no debía de poner más de malas a su tío. No seria nada bueno para él ni mucho menos para el "amigo" que momentos atrás había hecho mención su tío.

Una vez en el cuarto del General. Willfox se puso a disposición del computador mientras que el oji-amarillo se ponía a un lado de él erguido sin intenciones de molestar pero dando una idea fija de la presión que recibiría al demorar en su búsqueda.

Luego de unos segundos, la imagen de Flaky salto en una de las carpetas que tenía guardada información detallada de cada recluta. El soldado se emociono al notar que estaba teóricamente cerca a su presa.

— Es ella — Indicó secamente el veterano observando la imagen de perfil — ¿Dónde se localiza? — Cuestionó rápidamente buscando información, que fuese lo más detallado posible.

— Según esto, ella fue llevada al sector norte de las trincheras — La mirada del peli-verde quedo estático ante tal detalle. Conocía aquella zona más que nadie. Era la misma que una vez en el pasado Flippy tubo que soportar. Lleno de peligros, insectos y animales peligrosos.

Eso significaba simplemente muerte si no se estaba preparado en aquella zona. La sensación de matar a quien organizo las cosas ingreso en la mente del asesino.

— Esta a mano de mi prima Lizzy. Así que pierde cuidado en su bienestar — Agregó al notar el nerviosismo de su visitante. Aunque no lo aparentaba, conocía al soldado ya hacia tiempo y a pesar de que no se veían en años, algunos efectos corporales no culminaron en desaparecer — Llegaron apenas tres horas atrás, ya han empezado con el entrenamiento. Lammy es líder de la trinchera norte, debes de intentar hablar con ella si lo que deseas es sacar a Flaky de allí — Acotó detallando un poco más las condiciones de organización.

Flipqy gruño ante tal comentario.

— ¿Quién dijo que deseaba sacarla de allí? — Cuestionó secamente al notar la media sonrisa que había formado el castaño. Esto le molestaba por demás. Aunque era verdad, no dejaría que se notase tan fácilmente.

— Sino, ¿Por qué? — Se limitó a preguntar. Nuevamente el soldado gruño ante tal cuestionamiento dejando en claro la molestia que le producía y el peligro que corría su vida si volvía a inquirir ante tal idea.

— Quien hace las preguntas aquí soy yo — Comentó fríamente. Willfox simplemente asintió, aunque con aquella forma de expresarse decía todo de alguna manera— ¿Quién es el encargado de la distribución de los cadetes? — Cuestionó rápidamente analizando la situación con facilidad. Debía simplemente encontrarse con todos los que le podría llevar aun más rápido a su objetivo.

Las amenazas también servirían si se resistían a la orden, y si ello no era suficiente una gratificante muestra de tortura vendría después del aviso.

El oji-miel quedo analítico unos segundos, luego de ello buscando en su base de datos posteo la foto de un joven que Fliqpy creía ya muerto.

— Matts — Acotó rápidamente haciendo mención al Mayor de la seccional de división militar.

Sus ojos café y cabellera castaño oscuro no era lo que traía a la mente a este veterano aquel sujeto, sino su extraño tatuaje en forma de dos líneas gruesas que iniciaban desde el centro del cuello, expandiéndose hasta detrás de la nuca para luego caer en fila recta por la columna vertebral finalizando en la ultima vertebra con costilla. Después esta se expandía marcando cada costilla.

— ¡Ese inepto! — Exaltó el soldado impresionado con rabia — ¡Pero si era uno de los peores en las fuerzas! Además de que por su culpa casi me comen las serpientes en una de mis ultimas misiones con él — Agregó furioso recordando el suceso. Sentía como la ira agolpaba cada segundo en su cerebro para hacerlo estallar por completo.

"_Dos hombres se hallaban camuflados entre una espesa maleza en uno de los más peligrosos lugares. Su misión era la búsqueda de un fuerte enemigo. Lo único que se oía entre ellos eran sus respiraciones. Flippy quien estaba al mando en ese momento guiaba a su compañero por el lugar._

— _Debes de tener cuidado — Masculló el peli-verde. Comprendía que estaban en zona peligrosa — Según informes, los Tigres implantaron bombas y dejaron sueltos serpientes de veneno letal. No permitas que te piquen sino no sobrevivirás más de cinco minutos — Agregó seriamente antes de seguir paso._

— _Entendido — Comentó el oji-café — Según mi mapa, aquí es una zona segura a diferencia de esas cosas. No hay cráteres ni nada — De un momento al otro nota como su superior tropezó y cayo en una gran empinada rápidamente para finalizar boca arriba completamente mareado — ¡Cierto! — Exclamó alusivo — ¡Aun no ingresamos a ese sector! — Agregó — Pero… ¡El mapa esta al revés! — Masculló mientras notaba su error y no prestaba atención como de lejos se oían gritos de terror del soldado caído._

_Estaba completamente rodeado de varias serpientes que pasaban por encima de su cuerpo que no lograba moverse por los golpes recibidos._

— _¡Matts!, ayúdame, ¡Matts! — Pidió de manera enloquecida el oji-verde. Más el susodicho no prestaba atención. Su vista y mente se localizaban exclusivamente en aquel mapa que llevaba en manos — ¡Matts! —."_

— Desgraciado — Masculló con ira el oji-amarillo ante tal nítida imagen de una serpiente de cascabel que una vez había quedado encima de su pecho viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

— Él paso todos los pedidos por nuestros superiores en ese entonces. El Coronel Pop lo aprobó en una de sus últimas misiones ya hace años Fliqpy. Matts se volvió uno de los mejores al igual que tú — La mirada atónita el veterano mostraba fácilmente su impresión, en cambio Willfox le era algo más que normal.

— ¡Espera un momento! — Exaltó secamente — ¿Matts no había muerto en unos de los incendios que se produjo en las instalaciones de armamento e investigación ya hace ocho años?, eso fue lo ultimo que supe de él. Salió a buscar a su hermana y jamás lo encontraron — Agregó realizando una pequeña memoria de la ultima vez que había tenido un poco de información de su ex-compañero.

Cabe destacar que en ese momento había sido el hombre más feliz de todo Happy Tree además del planeta entero.

— Eso es cuento viejo Fliqpy. — Acotó el castaño — Él sobrevivió junto a su hermana al suceso. Quedo un poco traumado después de ello, tiene una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo, desde el hombro hasta la muñeca — Informó a la vez que ingresaba a la base de datos de este muchacho — Solo tiene un problema pero se ha sabido controlar. — Agregó analítico mientras aparecía en imagen una foto de quien seria la hermana de este muchacho.

— ¿Qué tiene? — Cuestionó el militar un poco curioso.

— Fobia al fuego — Mencionó restándole importancia con su tono de voz tranquilo — Evita que vea fuego y todo ira más que bien — Agregó relajado — Si lo ve solo reacciona de dos maneras: queda paralizado o enloquece. Últimamente ha quedado paralizado, si pierde la cordura lo máximo que puede hacer es matar — Informó.

— No es raro — Masculló analizando todo lo que hasta ahora tenía en manos y demás.

— Si, es casi igual a ti. Solo que mata un poco menos loco — Fliqpy no pudo evitar reír frívolamente ante el cumplido — Y según aquí, la hermana será quien se ocupe de Flaky luego de su preparación — La felicidad del oji-amarillo se desvaneció por completo.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Exaltó molesto con un tono completamente hostil.

— Como oíste, Janeth se hará cargo del batallón donde Flaky estará — Afirmó leyendo detenidamente la información de aquella mujer — Cabellera castaño oscuro y ojos pardo, tiene el mismo tatuaje que su hermano. Tez clara… — De repente fue interrumpido por el un colérico peli-verde.

— ¡Ya conozco sus cualidades! — Informó alusivamente — Además de altanera y orgullosa — Will rodo los ojos con cansancio. Sabia que Fliqpy actuaba igual o peor — ¡Esta loca esa mujer! No pueden mandar a Flaky con ella — Exaltó molesto, el oji-miel elevo los hombros sin preocupación.

— No puedo hacer nada. Estoy obligado a organizar el equipo de hombres, en el batallón de mujeres la misma Lammy se procuro de ello — Mencionó tranquilo. Fliqpy no puedo evitar molestarse aun más. Su mirar amarilla se llenaba de deseo de matar a aquella desconocida mujer para él.

— ¡Tu vienes conmigo! — Ordenó autoritario sacando del asiento al oji-miel — Debes de llevarnos hasta donde esta Matts para que nos lleve a Flaky — Informó soberbio mientras lo sostenía firmemente de su remera.

— De ello no hay problema Fliqpy — Contestó sin buscar alterarse el General. Comprendía que pelear con él era lo peor que podría llegar a hacer — Pero antes debemos de buscar en el aeropuerto al hijo del Coronel — Agregó. El militar quedo analítico unos segundos.

— ¿Hablas del hijo de Pop? — Cuestionó secamente. Ante esto Will simplemente asintió — Pero la ultima vez que vi a Cub tenía ocho años — Agregó informando de sus últimos recuerdos.

Jamás se había dado cuenta, pero el asesino estaba muy desactualizado además de alejado demasiado en los cambios que hubo a nivel militar. Se sentía molesto al no ser informado de nada.

— Ya tiene diecinueve años — Informó tomando un par de fotocopias con todo su trabajo culminado — Saldremos en mi vehículo en cinco minutos. Avisa a tu sobrino — Agregó diciendo cada palabra con cuidado. Según dio a entender el ex-soldado, aquel pequeño de mirada bordo era al parecer su sobrino.

Un poco absurdo debía de aceptar.

— No. — Contestó secamente frente al oji-miel viéndolo con frialdad — Saldremos en mi camioneta — Ordenó de manera hostil saliendo del cuarto. Will simplemente suspiro ante la orden. Si ello era lo que pedía, eso era lo que harían. Aunque ya no podía mandar entre los soldados, era el asesino sanguinario de todo Happy Tree.

Negarse a él implicaba suicidio.

No lograba comprender como un hombre como él tenía un hijo que lo llamaba sobrino. Pero aun así no era momento para analizar las cosas. Debía encontrarse con sus demás compañeros. Además de una persona que había logrado capturar su corazón.

************ Te encontraremos**** ********

— ¡Formen grupos de dos y busquen las hierbas! — Levanto la voz autoritaria Lizzy — Eviten ser mordidos por serpientes e insectos si aun no tienen la medicina con ustedes. ¡Para ello les servirá esta búsqueda! — Agregó dejándose caer con pesadez en unas ramas de un gran roble. Donde podría sentarse a descansar tranquila — Yo las esperare aquí — Sonrió por lo ultimo.

A Flaky la mirada se volvió completamente blanca al igual que sus demás compañeras.

No podían creer que su líder fuera tan despreocupado. Aunque ello significaba que no tendría presiones, era algo molesto. Nina sonrió al notar quien se había vuelto su nueva compañera, pero el hecho de cuestionarle si en verdad deseaba ser un grupo no pudo evitar formarse en su mente.

— ¿Flaky? — Cuestionó. La susodicha presto atención — ¿Hacemos equipo? — Su sonrisa era por demás llamativa. La oji-carmesí no pudo evitar negar, además se sentía a gusto con ella. Era más amigable que las demás jóvenes.

Todas rudas y groseras.

— C-Claro — Masculló sonriendo levemente. Pero antes de siquiera dar marcha, caminó hacia su General para simplemente cuestionarle algo — ¿Lizzy? — La oji-café claro asintió. Su mirar estaba apagada, llevaba los parpados caídos, con la mente relajada — ¿Usted no nos vigilara? — Agregó al notar el permiso.

La castaño la observo con un solo ojo.

— No — Contestó, ante esto Flaky simplemente asintió. Sin más dio media vuelta avanzando a la escasa pastura seguida de su compañera.

Una vez que todas se habían alejado lo suficiente, la mujer suspiro con pesadez y se reacomodo en el roble. Tomando de entre sus ropas una radio se tomo el atrevimiento de comunicarse con unos de sus superiores. Necesitaba información antes de seguir con el entrenamiento.

O tortura para sus victimas.

— Oye — Comentó al notar que atendían desde la otra línea — ¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí? — Cuestionó. Su forma de pedir las cosas sin un "por favor" y "gracias" le era muy característica. Aun más con aquel sujeto.

— Claro Lizzy. Al final él finalizo siendo el líder enemigo — Contestó tranquilamente un peli-verde oscuro con total tranquilidad. Su tono por demás relajado irritaba a cualquiera.

Parecía que no era un ser de furias, sino de pensamiento y lejos de ofuscaciones.

— ¡Entonces! — Exclamó molesta la General parándose con furia — Pero… — Masculló. Una lagrima callo débil por su mejilla derecha — ¡No había muerto! — Casi grito notando la información que obtenía. Sentía una presión en su pecho. Por instinto poso su mano izquierda en su cicatriz.

— Al parecer no. Según informes, Truffles se volvió el líder de los Tigres. Nadie sabe como pero allí esta. Debes informales a tus más allegados y confiados. No podemos dejar que esta información viaje por oídos inaceptables — Informó con un tono pacifico este muchacho. Yacía en el sector sur de las trincheras masculinas. Estaba completamente encargado del entrenamiento de los jóvenes reclutas que llegaban. Matts le había asignado este puesto.

Pickles no se quejaba de este nuevo trabajo. Más le fascinaba, podía actuar de una manera por demás fría ante aquellos nuevos mostrando sus peores formas de entrenamiento mientras no sacaba su suave sonrisa del rostro.

Todos conocían esta faceta de él. Aun más Flippy.

— Diablos — Masculló — Ya sé a quien informar — Mencionó antes de ser interrumpida de manera suave.

— ¿Quiénes? — Preguntó curioso el oji-verde. Estaba delante de un pelotón de reclutados. Las asignaciones se llevaban a cabo.

— Pues, a Splendont, Willfox, Janeth y Matts — Contestó tranquila a la vez que se le notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por el ultimo mencionado.

— ¿Matts? — Impresionado — ¿Estas segura? — Agregó. No es que no confiara en ese muchacho, pero era el clásico de lengua suelta. Todos conocían a este muchacho, sus buenas intensiones siempre eran los mejores, no obstante. Para algunas cosas jamás era apto.

— ¡Si!, ¿Por qué no? — Consultó alegre, el peli-verde simplemente quedo pensativo.

— Bien, si tu confías. Ya sabes que todo lo que digas me parece perfecto — Acotó a la vez que notaba como un superior le llamaba la atención — Debo de irme. Hans pide orden y debo acudir. Sigue el trabajo — Agregó antes de cortar — Tortúralas —.

— No es necesario que me lo digas — Finalizó sonriente antes de apagar la radio. Su trabajo estaba por empezar. Simplemente debía de tomar su equipo y dar avance. Encontraría a cada joven y la atraparía. No lo había mencionado pero este entrenamiento era de supervivencia contra él enemigo.

Algo que de ello, a Lizzy siempre le encantaba.

********Te encontraremos********

— Entonces, ¿La general no nos entrenara? — Cuestionó la oji-azul mientras buscaba atentamente entre todas las hierbas una en especial. Nina tenía una especialidad de memorización increíble. Podía recordar cosas fácilmente. Dotada con una buena captura fotográfica podía reconocer si quería todo lo que memorizara.

El inconveniente era que en su mente no corría otra cosa que no fuera moda o maquillaje. Aun así, se limito a memorizar diez de las veinte. Esto ayudaba un poco.

— No creo — Comentó pensativa la oji-carmesí — De seguro nos esta poniendo a prueba — Agregó realizando un análisis profundo al mismo tiempo que recordaba.

"_La mirada amarilla delante de ella siempre le había producido terror pero este sentimiento se había vuelto completamente nulo al lograr tener una mejor relación con este personaje. Fliqpy se hallaba entrenando a la mujer de su hermano con simple rudeza y hostilidad. La joven realizaba lagartijas mientras esperaba a que se finalizara la cocción de un bizcochuelo de chocolate en su horno._

_Para ellos dos, y su hijo que en simples horas volvería del jardín._

— _Jamás olvides esto Flaky — Comentaba arrogante el militar quien se había sentado encima de la pelirroja — Nunca creas lo que te digan los demás. Siempre analízalo, en la guerra un si podría ser varias cosas o nada. También un no. En sí, todo es falso y verdadero al mismo tiempo — Informaba secamente. En sus manos tenía una manzana que devoraba con morbosidad._

— _P-Pero… — Masculló casi exhausta la mujer — ¿Para… que… me servirá… ello… si ya… no estamos… en… guerra? — Agregó a la vez que sentía como gotas de sudor caían lentamente desde sus sienes al suelo._

— _¿Quién sabe Flaky? — Contestó con arrogancia mientras reía fríamente. Su mirada amarilla yacía plantada al cielo que lentamente se tornaba gris."_

— "Comprendo de que hablabas" — Pensó analítica la joven cadete mientras de entre unas hierbas tomaba un extraño vegetal de chinches rojas — ¿Esto es? — Se cuestionó antes de oír de lejos como una mujer gritaba a más no poder.

La altero por demás.

— ¿¡Qué fue eso!? — Exaltó la peli-negro corriendo hacia su compañera quien se hallaba sentada en el suelo sujetando la planta que había encontrado observando detrás de ella. La fuente del sonido.

— N-No sé — Masculló nerviosa. Al segundo volvió a oírse otro grito, ante esto Nina no pudo evitar alterarse.

— ¿¡Qué pasa!? — Exclamó. Sus ojos se mostraban acuosos. Parecía desear llorar — ¡Debemos hacer algo! — Agregó. Ante esto simplemente Flaky asintió pero sin moverse de su lugar. Sentía como el miedo volvía a controlarla inmovilizándola por completo. — ¿F-Flaky? — Cuestionó nerviosa al notar como aquella recluta no reaccionaba — ¿E-Estas bien? — No hubo respuestas.

Las piernas de la pelirroja no respondían a sus órdenes. Intentaba si quiera cumplir una función de mover su cabeza pero sentía que su sistema no deseaba hacer caso a sus pedidos. Se ponía cada vez más sensible e inquita al notar lo difícil de poder siquiera accionar.

— "N-No puedo m-moverme" — Pensó abrumada — "Pero… ¿Por qué?" — Se cuestionó. A los segundos un tercer grito agudo se hizo presente. El miedo se implanto en las reclutas pero aun más en el pecho de la oji-carmesí.

Un cuarto grito puso un ambiente pesado y ahogado entre Nina y Flaky.

********Te encontraremos********

— Estas cambiado Cub — Mencionó altanero el oji-amarillo antes de que el susodicho ingresara al vehículo perteneciente al militar.

Su cabellera corta color chocolate al igual que sus ojos habían quedado más que plasmado en él, pero su mirada varonil, cuerpo trabajado y su uniforme militar completamente azul mostraba a simple vista, los beneficios de ser hijo de un Coronel. Fleppy no puedo evitar impresionarse.

— ¿Flippy? — Cuestionó dudoso el muchacho al notar la forma distinta de accionar uno de sus viejos conocidos. El soldado simplemente negó ante tal cuestionamiento.

— No — Se limito a contestar.

— Te lo explico en el camino Cub, súbete — Pidió amablemente Will quien se encontraba en el asiendo trasero del transporte a diferencia de los peli-verdes que ocupaban el frente.

Una vez en la carrocería metálica. Este dio marcha veloz. La prisa que llevaba consigo el veterano era muy llamativa a pesar de que intentaba a más no poder hacerlo pasar desapercibido.

El peli-marrón era nuevo en el tema de la enfermedad de su viejo conocido y antiguo vecino de barrio. Simplemente tenía conocimiento de un asesino que rondaba el lugar en su niñez. Después de una larga conversación con aquel muchacho de ojos color miel, comprendió varias cosas que en su mente no salían. Uno era el hecho de porque a veces el veterano actuaba sacado de si. Las explicaciones a un joven de siete años como había sido su caso una vez le había dejado algo en que pensar en su madurez.

Todo recobraba sentido, pero ahora el hecho de conocer a este singular personaje le traía aun más curiosidad. Pero estas dudas fueron completamente alejadas al notar como, por la autopista que viajaban los muchachos, lentamente el vehículo particular tomaba la otra senda vehicular.

— Oye Fliqpy, te desvías — Informó nervioso el oji-chocolate mientras señalaba al conductor el detalle. Más este no respondió — ¿F-Fliqpy? — Masculló.

— ¿Tío? — Cuestionó Fleppy al notar como el peli-verde se quedaba en un estado de pausa con su mirada puesta en la carretera pero como si en verdad nada estuviera notando. Poco a poco el iris volvía a tornarse verde — ¿Papá? — Analizó notando como este volvía lentamente a ser su padre.

— ¡Fliqpy la carretera! — Exaltó irritado y asustado el oji-miel al notar como, una vez ya en el sentido opuesto del camino, se dirigían directo a un camión que no paraba de toca bocina reiteradas veces.

— ¡Papá! — Exaltó el oji-bordo buscando sacar del trance al mayor quien ni siquiera parecía oír ninguna palabra. Los dos soldados que yacían detrás intentaban poder sacarse los cinturones de seguridad para alcanzar el volante. Más le era en vano.

********Te encontraremos********

**Nota de la autora: **Hola queridos lectores. Regreso porque soy una persona MUY molesta. Jejep, we, en realiza no sé. Eso dirán ustedes, ¿Qué opinan?, ¿Molesto trayendo otra locura a este Fandom?, espero que si, porque me emociona — Con varios escritos en sus manos — ¡Llenare este fandom con obras mías y nadie podrá detenerme! — Ríe como Bob esponja (¿?) — Bien, esto es algo que se dio posible al apoyo de mis queridos lectores, además de un par de "Favoritos" y "Te sigo en los fics" (Que en verdad no recuerdo como se llama la opción xD)

La consulta importante para mi, es: ¿Desean conti? Esto depende de ustedes pero… primero…:

_**A responder exquisitos Review, se los merecen:**_

**Indy: **Es que me puse a analizar. Flippy siempre se pondría adelante por su familia, al igual Flaky. Pero, ¿Y si tuvieran un hijo?, ¿Y si Fliqpy también sintiera algo por la pelirroja? Entonces mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar y ordene todo como lo creía. Poner al asesino como el Tío me pareció algo loco, pero genial a analizar. Ya que si siempre yo digo que son "Hermanos" entonces él seria un tío jeje, de ahí la locura. Espero te haya gustado en conti. Ya veremos como sigue. ¡Nos leemos!

**FFArjonita: **Jajaja, es que Will y Lizzy no podían estar afuera de una locura como esta. Por ello me tome el atrevimiento. Como sabes, el tema del tatuaje de la General lo hare como le paso a ella según su historia. Solo que ahora veras como se desenvolverá el regreso del ayer. Niaja, Niaja xD espero te haya gustado. Todo lo que este mal sobre tus personajes dímelo y cambiare según avance el fic amiga. Ya que son tuyos no míos. Solo hago que hagan locuras xD ¡Gracias por comentar! Te súper quero — La apachurra —.

**HunChae: **¡Y aquí esta él conti! Espero que te guste como siguen las cosas. En si, habrá muchos peligros. Pero de allí en más, veremos como esto avanza. ¡Gracias por el Review! Nos leemos.

**Flaky S.A: **Se sonroja completamente — Me alegra que lo haya leído gentil caballero — Sonríe — Espero que con esto lo haya dejado completamente picando y aunque nos veamos, ¡No le diré como sigue! — Ríe de manera perturbadora — Nos vemos.

**AiRy PaOla: **¿Cómo me voy a olvidar? ¡Aquí esta! Fresco como lechuga — Siente un aroma a rancio — emm creo que debo de arreglar un problema en la tubería — Ríe nerviosa — Jeje, gracias por el apoyo. ¡Espero que te guste el conti!, ¡Nos estamos leyendo en nuestro grupo ultra-secreto que ya no es secreto! xD

**Mirashi Eden: **Intento hacer a Fliqpy lo más real posible. Sádico, sanguinario, seco y frívolo. Siempre me digo: "Piensa en tu padre" y allí sale todo xD Nah, sino esto seria una historia de pesca jajá. En fin, ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero que el conti sea lo que se esperaba o una idea. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Blaiir0821 y Natalia Herreralora: **Sé que no han dejado Review pero les agradezco por haber leído el fic y ponerlo como "Alerta" para los conti. Besos, espero les haya gustado.

Ahora las preguntas más importantes para mi existencia: ¿Desean conti? Esto depende de ustedes estimados lectores. Espero que les haya gustado y hubiera posibilidades de una continuación. Bien sin más me despido.

No queda más que decir sino, ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! hasta otro conti, obviamente si ustedes, los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
